Category talk:Weapons
Add the name of the weapons? Possible to add the real names of items between brackets after the new names of the weapons of BG:EE ? Agaard - discussion 00:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I didn't spend many hours playing BG:EE yet, so I am not familiar with the new weapons. And I don't understand your question very well. If you are willing to explain why this is better and perhaps give an example, I can give an answer. 23dutch45man (talk) 07:16, July 11, 2013 (UTC) My ask is to add the name of weapons after their names in BGEE, here's two examples : Harrower +1, +3 against undead (Longsword +1, +3 against undead) The Army Scythe (Light Crossbow of Speed) I hope you understand what i mean, i think it's better to add that for ease the searching of weapons here ! Btw, thanks for this awesome wiki ! Response to message above I've been thinking some time about what you have said. Here is my response. We are using brackets when there are more pages with the same name, for example Baldur's Gate, for which we have a city, a game and a novel. Another example are temples dedicated to a god, which can be found in more than one place. I don't think it's a good to add the item name in brackets in case a lore name is used, because it's an uncommon practice, I have never seen wikipedia or any other large wiki using this. Iit's probably better if this wiki is going to use item names, but if an item name is used more than once, we should use the lore name instead, if the item has any, of course. For example we take Ashideena, it's called War Hammer +2 in Baldur's Gate (the original), I don't know the situation in the EE version, but in Baldur's Gate II, there is an mundane enchanted war hammer +2 in existence and a very identical hammer in properties (pages aren't made yet), we should then use the lore name of the item. Let me know what you think about it. Oh, and don't forget to sign your messages on talk pages, even if you already signed one post there. Else you might cause some confusion. 23dutch45man (talk) 08:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, and don't forget to sign your messages on talk pages, even if you already signed one post there. Else you might cause some confusion." - Yeah, my bad ! About your response, i don't really know what i think, you're right, it's probably better to just use the lore name, but i think write the "definition" of the weapon can be good too, to find more fast some lore about an item. If someone want to know more about Ashideena but don't know the name of the weapon, i think the War Hammer +2 make the search more simple. However yes you're right, in terms of lore, it's better to just right the real name of the weapon (who's Ashideena and not War Hammer +2, my bad again) but as i most play original version of BG i'm really unfamiliar with the names who was in description of weapons like Ashideena or The Army Scythe and my ask is for that. What do you think about that ? 0x35px Agaard - discussion 0x35px 01:22, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey, I don't have time today to think about it and make a good response, which I will probably do tomorrow. I would like to continue this discussion on the forums, on the board discussions, if you don't mind. 23dutch45man (talk) 20:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC)